plagueincfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Список отсылок
На этой странице показаны отсылки на различные игры и прочее в Plague Inc. List Описание в App Store/Google Play Store = *''Contagion guaranteed'' - Отсылка на фильм 2011 года Contagion. *''Outbreak management'' - Отсылка на фильм Outbreak *''I am Legendarily helpful'' - Отсылка на фильм"Я Легенда". *''12 Monkeys?'' - Отсылка на Двенадцать обезьян. *''28 Saves Later!'' - Отсылка на 28 Days Later. *''Pandemic evolved'' - Отсылка Pandemic 2, на которой основана Plague Inc. Это также может ссылаться на Plague Inc: Evolved. |-| Сценарии = *''Ксенофобия'' - Описание кончается так: Положительным моментом является то, что пограничники кричат: «Ты не пройдешь...»', что является известной фразой Гендальфа в Властелин Колец:Братство Кольца. *''Телепортация'' - На иконке изображена Земля, проходящая через синий портал и выходящая из оранжевого. Это отсылка на цвета порталов в игре Portal, и ее сиквел, Portal 2. *Помощник Санты - В новостях упоминается мальчик, наносящий тяжелые ранения двум грабителям. Это является отсылкой на Один Дома 2 *''Nipah Virus -'' Part of the description reads "...resulting in a Contagion worthy of Hollywood." The fact that the word "Contagion" is capitalized along with the mention of Hollywood is a reference to the 2011 film Contagion because the Nipah Virus inspired the movie's MEV-1 virus. There are also various other references to the movie as well: **''Lude Jaw claims Nipah cure -'' Reference to Jude Law, the actor of Alan Krumweide in Contagion. The fact that he claims a homeopathic cure along with the ensuing riots is a reference to when Alan claims a MEV-1 cure derived from forsythia. Riots in pharmacies ensue, and Alan is arrested. Completing this string of events results in the achievement Who Needs Science? **''Nipah film announced - Reference to the entire Contagion movie. Evolving ''Memory Loss after this results in the achievement Contagion Cancelled.' |-| Заголовки новостей = *''Pylons "vital to high tech society"'' - Most likely a reference to the well-known phrase from Starcraft, "You must construct additional pylons!" (Pylons are energy structures that provide core supply for your army in the game for one of the races in the game, the Protoss) *''Gangnam Style становится бродвейским мюзиклом.'' - Является отсылкой на Gangnam Style, популярное видео на YouTube. *''Крипер осужден за разрушение виртуального мира'' - Отсылка на видеоигру Minecraft. "Крипер" назван в честь зеленого монстра с таким же именем, который наносит разрушения, взрываясь. *''Обезьяны каким-то образом напечатали Шекспира'' - Отсылка на Теорему бесконечных обезьян. *''Top notch mine opens in Sweden'' - Yet another reference to the game Minecraft. Notch is the nickname of Markus Persson, one of the founders of Mojang where Minecraft was created. The Top Notch is a hat created and given to Markus in a game called Team Fortress 2. Additionally, Mojang's headquarters are located in Stockholm, Sweden. *''Portals make infinite cake possible'' - A reference to the game Portal from the Teleportation scenario. *''xml..3rror//?$-the cake is a lie !& $HutDOWn'' - A second reference to Portal. Appears at the same time as Portals make infinite cake possible. *''Valve Time slower than thought'' - Likely a joke at the video game company Valve, due to their lengthy game development times (see development hell), and "Valve Time" meaning how Valve's timing is very far off. In addition, it says "Researchers have calculated that it takes longer than expected for radioactive fluids with a '''half-life '''of '''3 '''years to pass through valves. Reason unknown", which is a clear reference to the third title of the Half-Life series, which is yet to be developed (and is highly demanded by the community). There is a running joke that "Valve can't count to 3" (none of their games have ever had their third title released, even though they have all had plenty of time to be made). *''Justin Bibble trampled by fans'' - Reference to Justin Bieber. *'Безумный Дейв' осуждён за ограбление садового центра - Отсылка на Безумного Дейва из Plants vs. Zombies. *''Apple$oft'' - Отсылка на [[wikipedia:Apple Inc.|'Apple']], $''' и [[wikipedia:Microsoft|Micros'''oft]]. *''Blankbook+'' - A portmanteau of the words blank, [[wikipedia:Facebook|Face'book']], and [[wikipedia:Google+|Google'+']]. *''Machine-gun powered jetpack banned over safety concern'' - Reference to Jetpack Joyride where the first jet pack received is the machine gun jetpack. *''Major filesharing website banned'' - Reference to the Megaupload website being seized by the FBI on January 19, 2012. *''Гигантский кит перевернул рыболавецкое судно- Возможно, отсылка на произведение ''Моби Дик. *''Temple bans Running over incident with monkey ''- A reference to the iOS game Temple Run, where the goal is to run through a course to escape from demon monkeys. *''Кикстопер собрал рекордную сумму'' - Отсылка на сайт Кикстартер. *''Plague simulator game goes viral'' - A reference to the game itself. *''Major intelligence leak stuns world ''- A reference to Edward Snowden. *''FTL developer sued over "permadeath" emotional trauma'' - A reference to the indie game FTL: Faster than Light, which uses a permadeath mechanic. *''New console admits to "always on" power requirement'' - A reference to the Xbox One console and its "always on" mode. *''Gamers worldwide worshipping helix fossil'' - This is actually a reference within a reference. It is a reference to a cult-following/meme that arose out of the experiment known as Twitch plays Pokémon; the meme itself is a parallel and reference to the Magic Conch Shell from Spongebob. *''Козёл требует гонорара от разработчиков игры'' - Отсылка на игру'' Симулятор козла.'' *''Zynga looking to buy Clash of Clans'' - A reference to Supercell, the developers of Clash of Clans making more money than Zynga. *''Kim Shardakian buys new "Pugapoo'" dog'' (Nipah Virus only) - Reference to Kim Kardashian. If the plague is deadly enough, it will kill Kim's dog and earn the achievement Call PETA. *''Pandemic danger exaggerated - A reference and possible Take That to the original ''Pandemic. *''People told to await their Destiny - Reference to the recent Destiny video game. * ''Mass Panic over 3D printed robotic juicer - Reference to Penny Arcade's "Fruit F*cker", a small, humanoid, robotic juicer which does exactly that. * Woman disappears after entering police box with 'Strange man' - Reference to Doctor Who, a popular TV series. * Шведский шахтёр отпущен майкрософт. Ушёл в закат - A third reference to Minecraft. This one is a reference to Microsoft buying Minecraft in 2014. *''Disrespectful funeral-goer forgot to press x - reference to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, where the player has to press X to "Pay Respects". *''Dancing twig in pot is best-selling Christmas gift- a reference to the end of Guardians Of The Galaxy, and the real-life toy dancing baby Groot. * Portals make infinite cake possible (Teleportation only) - Reference to the in-game prize for completing all the test chambers in the game Portal, as well as the popular meme spawned from it, "The cake is a lie". *''Adventurer 'faked' arrow to the knee trauma'' - A reference to the adventure game Skyrim. *''Insurance company aims to reclaim Millennium Falcon payout'' - A reference to the Millennium Falcon from the popular movie series Star Wars. *''Miami police establish hotline to find killer'' - Refence to the video game Hotline Miami. *''Priest claims meteors to destroy earth in 4042 ''- Reference to Homestuck. |-| Achievements = *''I Never Asked For This'' - This is a direct quote from the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. *''Assuming Direct Control ''- A reference to the Harbinger from Mass Effect 2. *''Insane Bolt'' - Reference to Usain Bolt himself. He is Jamaican and is considered the fastest in the world *''It's a Trap!It's a Trap!- Reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The achievement in Plague Inc. involves wiping out the Giza expedition. *Patient Who?'' - Reference to Doctor Who, a popular TV series. The achievement in Plague Inc. involves preventing the CDC from finding patient zero. *Gill Bates - A reference to Bill Gates, the founder of Microsoft. *I'll Be Back - a reference to the famous quote by the actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Tank, Spitter, and Boomer achievements- A reference to special infected zombies from Left 4 Dead franchise *Ape's Creed - a reference to Assassins Creed *Batmobile and Dark Knight achievements - A reference to the Batman franchise. *Рай сталкера - Отсылка на игры серии S.T.A.L.K.E.R. *Привет от GLaDOS - Отсылка на игру Portal. |-| Other = *The ZCOM organization in the Necroa Virus DLC is a reference to XCOM (Extraterrestrial Combat Unit).